


And Your Little Dog, Too

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pets, Takes Place During Episode 1, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: AU where Yuri's dog lived. Fluff with poodles!





	

~ And Your Little Dog, Too ~

After failing so badly, Yuri was just happy to be at home with plenty of food, and his beloved little floof. Vicchan the poodle didn't care that Yuri hadn't skated well. The dog was just happy to have him home again after he'd been away for so long - as was apparent by the way Vicchan was constantly snuggling up to and licking his human.

Quitting skating was fine. No one would love Yuri as much as his dog did. This was fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

Then Victor showed up.

Yuri wasn't expecting anyone but figured it was probably just one of his sister's friends or something and answered the door with his dog in his arms. And there was his idol, Victor Nikiforov, standing in his doorway with a pile of luggage at his side and a much larger poodle than his namesake dangling in his arms.

"Hi~!" Victor greeted him cheerfully. (And in English, for some reason.)

Yuri just stared blankly, his glasses sliding down his nose. Victor wouldn't really be here. Why would Victor come to Yuri's house?

"I'm here to be your coach~"

This had to be a dream. There way no way that this was actually happening. No way.

While Yuri was busy have a mini mental breakdown, the two dogs were straining to sniff each other. Victor stepped closer so the poor pooches would have an easier time of it. After thoroughly investigating the smaller dog's scent, Makkachin gave Vicchan's face a few slobbery licks, then lifted his head to give Yuri the same treatment.

As Victor's dog happily slobbered all over him, Yuri realized that yes indeed this was real.

~end~


End file.
